Cigarette smoke or smoke from other substances can often irritate one's eyes. The present invention features a novel device that combines a cigarette lighter and eye drops, which can provide a user with quick and easy access to eye drops.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.